Change Of Plans
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: the first story of a trilogy. crossover csi/csi: Miami/csi: New York. I wanted to post it when it was finished, but I just posted it
1. Author note

**Ok, welcome to change of plans, the first in a trilogy! a story full of strange things and actually the first story I ever started to write. check here when a new chapter is posted, It might contain new information. In this story the teams don't know each other. and a disclaimer (you can't without them): If i owned csi it would be more like this story!**

**chapter 1: oooh spooky!  
chapter 2: oooh, anyone would like to guess what happened?  
chapter 3: I think you're all confused now, but I'm not going to tell what happened. would be spoiling the fun for people who just started reading this if I did  
chapter 4: not much to say, just read for yourself  
chapter 5: next chapter switches to NY**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

In Miami, there were some cases to solve. Everyone got in their cars to go to the places they had to process. Just a few minutes on the way there, they all got stuck in a traffic jam. Waiting for it to fade, they looked in the case files to see if there were some leads.

In New York, the shift had just ended and the team was going out tonight, the city that never sleeps was calmly for one time. They all got to the club and got inside, to dance and have some fun.

In Las Vegas, the graveyard shift was just started. It wasn't really much to do, because there weren't a lot of killings tonight. The team was sitting in the breakroom, waiting for something to do.

Far above all of them, a red cloud appeared, three shadows were sitting in it. The shadows looked at each other. "Something big is going to happen" the first said. "They're not ready yet" the second replied. "Lets make them ready before it's to late" the third answered. The cloud split into three and got to the teams. Before they knew what was happening, they all went sleeping, not knowing what was about to happen when they woke up.


	3. Waking up

Waking up

Stella woke up and saw she was sitting in a car. _That's odd_, she thought, I was dancing just a few minutes ago. She saw it was light outside the car, where it should have been darker, After all, they got to the club when it was dusk.

A few cars away, Grissom woke up too. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his office, going over some paperwork. Now he was sitting in a car. _Maybe I'm just dreaming_, he thought, that's it, I was tired and now I'm dreaming.

Far away from the cars, Horatio woke up and saw that he was sitting in a nightclub. _I'm not supposed to be here, I have a crime scene to go to._ He looked around and saw that he was somewhere he never went before

On the dance floor Catherine woke up and saw she was in a club. _I wasn't here before. Who cares? Dancing is so much more fun than waiting_, She thought. It wasn't until then she saw she didn't knew the place.

Somewhere else, Mac woke up, seeing he was sitting at a desk full of paperwork. _This can't be real, I was sitting in a nightclub with the rest._ He saw it was dark outside, too dark. _It wasn't this dark, I can't be this dark._

In the same building, Calleigh woke up too. _Where am I, what am I doing here?_ She saw she was sitting in a room with people she didn't knew. She saw the people watching at her, wondering why she was so scared. After all, she had only fallen asleep while waiting.


	4. Something is wrong

Something is wrong

In Miami, the traffic jam had faded and Stella drove further, not knowing where she was or where she was going to. She just followed the directions to a point on the map next to her. When she came there, she saw she was on a crime scene. She stepped out of the car, going inside the house to ask where she was. On the way there she looked into a mirror and wanted to walk further, but she just stood there and looked in the mirror again. _This can't be true, I must be dreaming, I don't look like that!_ She thought. In the mirror she saw a woman with blonde, long hair and blue eyes. She heard someone call a name she didn't knew. "hey Calleigh, why are you staring in the mirror like that? We have a crime scene to process here!"

Meanwhile, Grissom drove off to another place. He just got off the highway and didn't even knew where he was heading. He just hoped that if he drove enough, he saw something he knew, or something what said where he was. When he saw that he was almost out of gas, he parked and looked around in the car. He saw a pair of sunglasses he didn't know lying on a file. He picked up the file and saw it was about a suspicious death. He looked into the glove compartment and saw a drivers license. He was shocked when he looked at a picture of a man with red hair and blue eyes next to the name 'Horatio Caine'

Far away, In New York, Horatio got out of the club and looked for a cab. He immediately saw he wasn't in Miami anymore, because he saw nothing he knew. So, he decided to walk, he walked away from the club, not knowing whereto, when he heard someone shout a name. He just kept walking, because he didn't recognised the name, and he didn't knew the person shouting it meant him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard someone say "Mac, didn't you hear me call your name? Maybe we can walk back to the lab together." Horatio turned around to watch who was standing behind him, only to stop halfway through to see a man with short, brown hair and blue eyes reflected in a display.

Still in the club, Catherine got worried about where she was. She knew she wasn't in Las Vegas anymore and she didn't knew how she got here. She needed to get her thoughts together, so she tried to get to the lavatory. When she came there, she saw there wasn't anyone else. She walked over to the sinks to throw some water in her face when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She ran away, thinking that it wasn't possible what she just saw, her hair couldn't be brown and curly and she didn't have green eyes. She didn't knew where she was running, until she collided into someone. Helping her get up again, the woman said "What's wrong Stella?"

In Las Vegas Mac still sat behind the desk, thinking how he came there in the first place. He looked around and saw insects everywhere. He walked over to a aquarium and saw a man with grey hair and blue eyes in it. Just when he wanted to look again, thinking he just had seen it wrong, he heard a voice say hello. He turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Are there cases coming in yet?" she asked. "Who are you?" he replied. "It's not the time for games Grissom. I will wait in the breakroom for a case" She said back, leaving him behind, with his thoughts, not seeing that he was scared.

When the woman got back to the breakroom, she saw everyone staring at Catherine, who had a scared look on her face. She asked Catherine what was wrong. Calleigh, who didn't knew that the woman was talking to her didn't replied until she heard the woman asking it again, now looking directly at her. She turned her head away, hoping the woman wasn't seeing the scared look still was there and said there was nothing, walking out the door, hoping no one would go after her. She was walking in the hallway, thinking about what happened, when she saw the same woman again, now standing in front of her, handing her a glass of water, saying "here, I think you need this, you've been walking in a circle" before walking away again. Calleigh didn't listened to the woman, but looked into the glass, seeing a face reflected from the water what looked like hers, but wasn't quite the same, it was a face with darker hair and different eyes.


	5. Prossesing the scene

Processing the scene

Stella walked to the man who called the name and said "sorry, I was a little distracted". When the man looked away to talk to an officer, she looked around and saw some officers and a few people she thought were suspects. She looked around to see the man who had called her looking at her again and she quickly got to the body, seeing a woman sitting next to it. Just then, the woman looked up and saw her, saying hello. Stella didn't knew how, but everyone seemed to think she was someone else, what wasn't really surprising, because she looked like someone else too. She stopped thinking about why she was there and how she looked like someone else and tried to catch the name of the man who was talking to the officer. She couldn't hear it, what wasn't a good sign, because she would be considered crazy or sick if she couldn't remember things. She had to know a few things if she wanted to know what has happened or to turn it back and the only thing she knew now was that her name apparently was Calleigh and that she had no idea how she got here. She started to process the scene, at the same time the man started to speak to the woman who was the coroner. "Alexx, do you know what killed him yet?" he said, referring to the dead body. "No Frank, you know I have to perform autopsy first, all I can say is that it looks like he is hit on the head with something" She replied. _So, the woman's name is Alexx and the man's name is Frank, I must remember that, it could be useful._ Stella thought.

Half an hour later she finished processing the scene. She had even found a possible murder weapon, a candlestick that stood on a table. Then she wandered into her thoughts again. How was she going to get to the lab, she didn't even know where it was and she couldn't ask it or people where going to ask questions about her forgetting things. "Are you allright Calleigh?" she heard suddenly, jumping a little and turning around to see Alexx worrying about her. "Yes, I'm fine" she replied. "You don't look so well. I think I should give you a ride to the lab, before you get into an accident. I rather take you with me now then riding you home afterwards" Alexx said, still worried. _This is my chance, I can come to the lab without getting lost or somebody sending me to a doctor for a brain check. _She thought. "allright, I come with you, but what about my car and the evidence?" "Get the evidence in you car and I will ask Frank if he can drive it back. If he's back, you can get the evidence to Valera." Alexx said. "O.K." Stella replied. She got to the car she came from and placed the evidence in it. _Another name: Valera, _she thought. _The person I have to bring the evidence. If I only knew how he or she looked like._ Meanwhile Alexx walked to Frank. "Frank, can you drive Calleighs car back to the lab?" she asked. Seeing him nodding yes, she gave him the keys and left, not seeing that Frank was busy with a conversation over the phone, talking to an officer at another crime scene. "What do you mean Horatio still isn't there!" he shouted.


	6. Lost and found

Lost and found

Somewhere else in Miami, Grissom had searched the car for more clues, but didn't found them. All he knew now, was a name that wasn't his and that people were looking for him, because he should be at a crime scene, because of the file lying on the passenger seat. He decided to ride until the gas tank was empty, to mask that he just had no idea where he was. He could always say that he drove to far, because he was thinking about something else. He was about to drive of when a car stopped next to him and a man came out. "H, are you feeling ok? Don't you have a crime scene to go to?" the man asked. _He called me H, like in Horatio? The name on the drivers license? Am I really him, or is this a bad dream?_ He was interrupted by the man, who asked him again if he was feeling ok. "Yeah, sure" Grissom replied "and what was your name again?". "H, are you sure you're feeling ok? I'm Erik, you married my sister remember?" Erik said. "O, yeah right, I was just dreaming. How is she doing?" Grissom asked when he saw the astonished look on the man's face. "what's wrong?". "H, she died last year. I think we should go to an hospital" Erik said, now really concerned about his boss. After all, it wasn't like Horatio to forget things, and especially not about Marisol. "No, I just go to the crime lab and… and do some paperwork or something" Grissom replied. "you're coming with me right now" Erik said "you're forgetting things and I'm not going to let you go back until I've got you to a hospital. Besides, you're out of gas, so you won't get far" _Oh yeah, I'm out of gas, that's the reason I pulled over. Now he thinks I've forgotten that too and I'm crazy or something like that._ Grissom thought, while Erik tried to get him to step inside the car, while calling Frank to say Horatio was ok.

At the hospital, a nurse checked his health and did a few tests. Then she got to Erik, who was waiting for some answers. "what is it?" he asked. "there is nothing unusual" the nurse said "there is nothing wrong with his brain, he can count and spell, the only thing that's strange is that he forgot things". Erik nodded. _Why is H forgetting things? It's not like him. Maybe he has a breakdown or something like that._ "Maybe he's overworked?" he said out loud. "that can be, I'll advise at least a week rest, maybe he can take some of his vacation and rest some more after that." The nurse replied. Erik said that he was going to take care of that and got to get Horatio. "H, I have to go to the lab first, then I will take you home, the nurse said you needed at least a week to rest" Grissom thought about how he got into this mess. _I was going over some paperwork, when suddenly I was sitting in a car and now someone is telling me to take some time of, to rest and think. Maybe that's the right thing to do, maybe I've forgotten a big part of my life? No, that can't be, for starters, my name is different and…_ Grissom thought, when he was interrupted by Erik. "I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?". Grissom just nodded.

Erik got inside the crime lab to drop of his evidence, when he almost walked into someone. He blushed when he saw who it was. "Hi Erik" Natalia said "wandering into your thoughts?". "yeah, listen" he said, and he explained everything to her, about the crime scene, about Horatio gone missing, and about finding Horatio and him didn't knowing some things. "but keep it quiet for now, ok? I don't want the whole lab freaking out, because Horatio is not himself for now" She told him she wouldn't tell anyone and he got away, not knowing that his blonde co-worker had heard him. Meanwhile in the car, Grissom heard a cellphone ring. It took him a while to realise that it was his cellphone. He looked at the number what called him. _I don't know this number. Hell, I don't even know this phone! I shouldn't take the call, I'll only get more problems._ He thought. He put the phone away at the same time Erik came back.


End file.
